


A Knight's Reprieve, A short story.

by Reaper2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Hand Job, Romance, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper2000/pseuds/Reaper2000
Summary: Tom returns to his log cabin, after an extremely hectic day of adventuring. He would love nothing more than to just sleep it off but, his wife Allie has some less than innocent idea's on how to make Tom feel better.





	A Knight's Reprieve, A short story.

Tom shoved his shining, rain-splattered key into the door of the log cabin, plagued by a magnificent Maelstrom, an excited bark emanating from behind the solid oak door. He turned the key and pushed the door inwards, awaiting, tail wagging in excitement was the couple's whiter than white bitch named snow. In an instant, she was on her hindlegs slathering Tom's cold-soaking face in warm licks, Tom stroked her soft warm fur with his rain speckled gauntlets and said in a high, excited childish tone "Hey girl! Did you miss me?" Snow barked loudly her tail wagging violently, her tongue flopping around like a fish that had been stranded on dry land. "I thought so" Snow bounded back into her wicker basket, and began chewing on a hearty, marrow infused cow's bone.

Tom had returned from an eventful adventure, he had been besieged by bandits, smothered by slimes and harassed by harpies. He let out a sigh of relief at the thought of being back in his own home before he set about removing his slippery heavy black plated helmet. His long black earlobe length hair fell down his face as he swung his head from side to side. Next came his greaves, gauntlets and chest plate, before adding his deer hide sword sheath containing his sharp blood-stained Katana to the wooden armour stand. Tom entered the kitchen and threw down his heavingly heavy leather coin pouch causing the gold coins to clink against each other on the kitchen countertop. He headed to the living room and was greeted by a large fire roaring in the stone fireplace, which warmed his cold damn body with fiery flickers of flame.

"Allie Hunny, I'm home! where are you?" Tom called out.

"I'm here! I'm just taking a soak in the tub" Allie exclaimed

Tom made his way to the room containing the wooden spherical iron banded bathtub. He pushed the door open and spied his petite blonde-haired wife with her small b cupped breasts gently floating on top of the steaming hot water, droplets streaming down them. She had a blue glass hook beside the tub and was taking a drag of marbuk, a psychoactive drug that is known to reduce anxiety and induce euphoria "Allie, I am so exhausted and sore, I think I am just going to get an early night and go collapse on our bed" Tom muttered tiredly.

"Wait! I've missed you, can you join me? Please, it'll ease all of your aches and pains and help you sleep" Allie pleaded. Tom never could resist Allie's piercing blue eyes or her smooth silky voice. Tom sighed before closing the door and stripping down to his birthday suit, gently lowering himself into the hot lavender-infused bathwater. He lent back and slinked into the water, letting out a deep relaxed sigh. "I told you it would make you feel better baby" Allie chuckled. Tom hummed in agreement. With Tom's eyes closed, Allie set about deeply massaging his battered and bruised body starting with his tired feet. Allie could perform magic with her fingers, reaching between Tom toe's and alleviating his ankles. She moved further up to his toned legs reaching deep into every muscle fibre like the roots of a great tree, she had reached his tight thighs and began painting them with relief using her nimble fingers.

Before Tom knew it, Allie had her soapy hand firmly wrapped around his hardening cock. Tom opened his eyes and spied an empty contraceptive potion next to the tub. "Allie is that... a contraceptive potion?

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I am sorry but I'm just too tired to have sex right now"

"Don't worry I'll do all the work"

"Fine, you win again"

Tom didn't put up a fight as Allie started jerking his hardened cock at an achingly slow pace, a devilish grin on her face with the light of the candle flames flickering in her dreamy blue eyes. She took another drag and stole several kisses from Tom's open mouth filling it with marbuk smoke, tongue meeting tongue in a saliva entranced dance. Allie gently planted kisses over Tom's toned chest and neck. Low moans escaped from Tom's mouth. Allie began gradually increasing the speed of her strokes, reaching a medium pace, her left hand gently massaging Tom's love eggs. Salty Precum clouding the water around the hard, slippery member, pleasurable grunts and moans echoing all around the steamy bathroom. Allie decided that now was the time for her to unleash her fastest strokes, this elicited cries of pleasure from Tom who was in complete ecstasy. The closer to orgasm the louder the cries climbed until Tom was ready to unleash his passion, "I... I'm going to cum!" Screamed Tom all of a sudden Allie stopped. 

Tom opened his eyes and looked at Allie dejectedly "Why did you stop?"  
"I thought we could hold off on that orgasm for just a little while longer" A demon's smirk on her face. Allie started stroking once again, Edging Tom a few times, each time Tom grew more and more frustrated, horny and sensitive. Allie finally decided that she'd let Tom have his Fill, as Tom got close to blowing his load, Allie climbed on top of him impaling her pussy on his spasming cock. Allie fervently painted Tom's tonsils with her tongue. Tom's toes curled, his stomach rolling like the ocean, he slid further into the bath wrapping his body tightly around his lover, Like a dead spider. Finally, Tom emptied his sack spraying Allie's insides with steaming hot cum, his screams of ecstasy muffled by Allie's mouth. Tom loosened his grip around his wife, his body limp and his cock flaccid he fell back, basking in the post-orgasm glow.


End file.
